


A Night Out

by CandiedSweets



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, F/F, Friendship/Love, Graffiti, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedSweets/pseuds/CandiedSweets
Summary: Bonnibel's trying to study for an upcoming test, but Marceline manages to annoy her into hanging out with her.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	A Night Out

_Click. Click. Click._

The noise was getting on her nerves. It was incredibly distracting, but she continued her study.

_Click. Click. Click._

The noise of pebbles hitting her window continued. She wouldn’t lose the battle of wills, not this time. Marceline _knew_ she was studying hard for an upcoming test and couldn’t go on some midnight adventure with her to god knows where. She’d give up eventually and get the idea.

_Rustle._

The sound had stopped, only to be replaced with distant rustling? She looked up in confusion, but decided to ignore it anyway, it was probably just Marceline trying to get her attention somehow.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tapping on the window. Had Marceline climbed up again? She sighed to herself and got up out of her chair. Climbing up to the window was rather precarious, and though she would rather study and ignore her, she didn’t want Marceline hurting herself. Almost as if on cue, she heard a quick scream, followed by the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground, punctuated by a distantly whispered “fuck”.

She opened the window, to see Marceline sat on the ground, in her beloved red boots, tank top and jeans, with a bag next to her, slightly grimacing in pain, but seemingly mostly fine. Her expression changes instantly to joy when she sees her failed attempt at climbing had roused Bonnibel to open the window. “Hey Bonnie, I-“

“No.” She cuts her off quickly, silencing any attempt Marceline can make to drag her into something to distract her. She has a test, Marceline knows, any hijinks can wait for when she doesn’t. She starts to close her window but Marceline, seemingly unperturbed by being told no, continues “I got, I sneaked some stuff from my dad and, I know you have a test you’re studying for, but you gotta sneak out with me, please? It’ll be fun, I promise!” She asks while making puppy dog eyes. Bonnie sighs internally.

“Marceline, can’t this wait for another time?” Marceline doesn’t reply. She just sniffles a bit as if starting to cry. It’s obviously fake. She knows it is. This is why she tried to ignore Marceline. Once she starts talking, Marceline could always convince her. She looked at her lonesome study materials and sighs in defeat.

“Fine, let me just get changed.” She quickly changes into jeans, pink sneakers, and a loose hoodie she borrowed from Marceline a while ago but never gave back.

She jumps down from the window, with considerably more grace than Marceline’s fall. Marceline’s still grinning from ear to ear after convincing Bonnie to come with her. She decided to poke fun at her. “You know, if you wanted to sneak me out, screaming and falling from my window isn’t the height of stealth.” She says dryly, but with a smile. Marceline’s look changes quickly to mild annoyance.

“I wound myself grievously to take you on a grand midnight adventure, and you mock me? You’re so cruel Bonnie” she says with mock sarcasm.

“Oh does it hurt bad? Do you want me to kiss it better?” Bonnibel teases with a smirk. Marceline stammers in reply, her cheeks turning red, not knowing how to respond. Bonnibel isn’t sure exactly why, though she has a few unlikely theories, but Marceline always seems to get rather flustered when she’s teased. Nonetheless, Marceline’s reactions are cute, so she does so whenever she can.

“So, where are we going?” Bonnibel asks.

“Old train station” Marceline replies.

“What’re we going to do there?”

Marceline lifts up the bag she’s carrying for emphasis. “You’ll see” she replies with a mischievous grin.

\----

They make it to the old train station, on the outskirts of town. It had been closed for many years and never opened again, it become abandoned, becoming a place for teens to spay graffiti without much chance of consequence. Which is why the first item which Marceline took out of her bag wasn’t that surprising. “Spray-paint Marceline? Really?” Bonnie says incredulously.

“But wait, there’s more!” Marceline says with excitement, she rummages around in her bag some more, and pulls out pieces of cardboard. “They’re stencils, I made a couple for myself and I-” she pauses for a bit, hesitates, then mumbles something.

“What was that?” Bonnibel says with curiosity, unable to hear.

Marceline blushes lightly, and mumbles slightly louder “I also made a couple with our names and thought we could spray them next to each other.”

It was a terrible idea. Spray-Painting was illegal obviously, and it was rather stupid to leave evidence of a crime, with your name as said evidence. She should just say no. But she was giddy at the idea. Spraying her name next to Marceline seemed so sweet and made her heart melt a little.

“Sure, lets do it.” She decided. They wouldn’t get in trouble. Probably.

Marceline practically jumped up with excitement, she gets out a couple cans of spray-paint, one coloured pink, the other red. She handed the pink one to Bonnie.

“Where did you even get these?” she asks as she’s handed it. Marceline looks sheepish, not saying much other than she ‘Found them.’ Bonnibel looks at her questioningly, but decides to drop the question, knowing the likely answer.

Bonnibel goes first, trying to keep the stencil straight as she sprays her name on the wall of the platform next to the train tracks. Marceline watches in amusement as Bonnibel’s penchant for perfection has her making sure the stencil is straight and even. Once she’s satisfied after a few minutes of fussing over it, she shakes the can, and sprays over the stencil. Getting the tips of her fingers coated in pink spray paint in the process.

Marceline tries to hold back a laugh as Bonnie looks at her fingers in annoyance, she quickly turns towards Marceline as she hears her stifled giggles. Marceline gives her a thumbs up of encouragement for her attempt, but this doesn’t seem to please her. Marceline, unperturbed, walks over however, and lazily puts her stencil next to Bonnie’s sprayed name, spraying it quickly. She removes the stencil and looks at their names, sprayed next to each other. The names look good together. Marceline thinks so anyway. She looks over at Bonnie, who seems to be smiling and admiring it also. Her smile’s so radiant, she could watch it all day and never get tired of it. Bonnie always seems to look beautiful, no matter the circumstances.

Bonnie sneaks her hand next to Marceline’s and holds it. This is nice. Bonnie’s hand is so warm, and soft and…wet? Marceline quickly shrieks and backs off, while Bonnie starts laughing uncontrollably, her revenge plot for Marceline giggling at Bonnie’s spray-painting misfortune succeeding. Marceline quickly wipes the paint onto her jeans and looks at Bonnie with annoyance. It quickly changes to a mischievous grin as she goes towards her bag to pull out her second item.

“Marceline!” Bonnie exclaims with shock as Marceline shows off the cigarette she took out. “We can’t use those! That’s, well firstly it’s not healthy, secondly-“

“Woah Bonnie chill, I’m not gonna get cancer from smoking once…or twice. Whatever, it’s not important. C’mon Bonnie, live a little, be confident, dare to rebel.”

“I can rebel! I just don’t need to smoke a cigarette to do it.”

Marceline lights the cigarette, after taking a small drag from it, and coughing a bit, she asks “Really? You’re like, the epitome of the goody two shoes teachers’ pet, what have you done to rebel?”

“Well I-“

Marceline interrupts “And all the times you’ve snuck out with me don’t count, I had to convince you to do that, what have you done to rebel by yourself?”

“I once stole candy from a store?” Bonnibel says tentatively.

“Stole as in intended to steal, or stole as in forgot to pay?” Marceline questions, as she takes another, longer drag this time, with less coughing.

“Forgot to pay.” she mumbles.

“See Bonnie, you gotta live a bit more, break some rules, question authority, do what you want, damned be the consequence. Just yknow, relax a little? Not be….well try be a bit less stuck up?” Marceline says tentatively.

“I’m not stuck up! I can ‘tots relax’ Marceline.” She snatches the cigarette from her and takes a long drag from it to prove her point. Which is instantly regretted as she starts coughing uncontrollably.

“Woah okay okay, you aren’t stuck up, here Bonnie” Marceline grabs a bottle of water from her bag and hands it Bonnie which she gladly accepts. The stinging of the smoke lessens as she drinks the water. “Well, maybe you’re a bit more hardcore and confident than I thought” Marceline admits.

“Oh I’m-“ Bonnibel’s interrupted by another coughing fit, she downs more water than continues. “Oh, I can be definitely confident when I need to be” she says with a sly grin. Marceline pauses for a moment, her mind trailing into certain places.

“Uhh, yeah sure, you sure can.” Marceline says, looking away as red creeps into her cheeks. Bonnibel just giggles. _Giggles_ at her. Marceline’s heart feels like its going to beat out of her chest, her mind refusing to get off at the station from certain trains of thought.

Thankfully Bonnibel moves the conversation on by asking “So, what’s the last thing you have in your bag of wonders?” Marceline grins.

“Something that’ll wash the cigarette taste out of your mouth.” She shoves her hand into the bag, then dramatically and slowly pulls out…a beer bottle, and then another.

“Marceline, really? I have a test remember?” Marceline rolls her eyes.

“C’mon Bonnie, it’s just a bottle, you aren’t going to get blackout drunk.” Bonnie continues to look unconvinced.

“Or maybe you’re just too uptight to do so” Marceline says with a grin. Bonnie rolls her eyes and takes the bottle, determined to prove her wrong. Marceline laughs in triumph, as she looks in her bag.

“Did you forget to bring a bottle opener?” Marceline laughs awkwardly in response.

“Ummm, maybe?” Bonnie looks at her incredulously, though unsurprised. Marceline quickly jumps up, grabbing Bonnibel’s bottle, and promises she knows a trick. She puts the tops of the bottles in opposite directions, once facing up, the other facing down, and puts the bottoms of the caps together, using each of them to try pry off the other. Marceline’s success comes quick, with the sound of bottles opening, and half the contents of one spilling out onto her boots, as one bottle was upside down in the process.

“Oh, shit.” Marceline says as she attempts to shake the excess liquid off her boots. Bonnibel just laughs at the display. Marceline looks at her in brief annoyance, then walks over and hand her the bottle that’s full.

Bonnibel takes a brief drink, before pulling a face of disgust. “This tastes…awful”

Marceline just chuckles. “It’s still not as bad as a cigarette, and it’ll get the taste out.”

“You couldn’t have at least got something that tasted decent?” Bonnibel asks, before bravely taking another swig.

“I got them from my fridge, they’re my dad’s so I didn’t have much choice since it’s what he drinks.” 

“You know you’re going to get in trouble when he finds out right Marceline?”

Marceline shrugs. “Yeah well he was being a butt before I took this stuff anyway, may as well get something if I’m going to be shouted at. Plus, the reactions I got from you were worth it. I might even turn you into a rebellious punk rocker yet.”

Bonnibel lightly pushes her. “Shush you. You wouldn’t want me being a punk rocker anyway, I’d be way more hardcore than you. You’d lose your punk rock rep to me.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it. What could you even do?”

“I can, I could finish of the rest of this beer in one drink” Bonnibel lifts her half empty beer bottle as an example.

“Really? Do it then.” Marceline says expectantly.

“Well I mean, I wasn’t actually-”

“See, you may be tougher than I thought, but you aren’t as hardcore as me.” She says with a knowing smile. Bonnibel rarely backed down from a challenge, no matter how mundane, or how much of a bad idea it may be to take it up.

Bonnibel chugs the rest of her beer. It doesn’t go very well, some liquid leaks out onto her hoodie in the process and she finishes the beer with a choked cough. “Uh, my head feels a little woozy.” she says, trying to keep herself steady.

“That’s what’ll happen when you chug half a beer your first time drinking.” Marceline points out with a slight chuckle.

“But see, I’m hardcore Marcy, more hardcore than you, I bet you couldn’t do it.”

“I totally can, and I can do it without getting slightly tipsy from it.”

“Prove it.” Bonnie says, slightly suspicious. 

Marceline quickly chugs the rest of her beer. “See? Easy as pie.” She says with a smirk. Bonnibel looks disappointed it wasn’t at all a challenge for her.

She places her empty bottle to the side and laughs nervously “By the way sorry for uh, wasting your study time Bon, I know how important it is to you, I just, we hadn’t hanged out in a while and I’d been thinking about you and-“ Bonnibel places a hand on Marceline’s, and she stops in surprise.

“It wasn’t a waste at all Marceline. Time spent with you never is.” Marceline looks surprised for a second, then blushes while looking away.

“You really think so?” she asks.

“Without a doubt.” Marceline smiles at this.

Bonnie looks over to her intending to ask a question, but as she looks over at her, Bonnie is suddenly intensely distracted and the question fades from her mind.

Framed in the dim light she looks stunning. Moonlight shines lightly on her midnight black mess of hair. Contrasted with the light red blush covering her cheeks. Two tattooed black dots, in mimic of a vampire bite decorate her neck. Her vibrant amber eyes twinkle slightly with mischief, and the slight smile on her lips looked nothing less than perfect. Bonnibel felt her thoughts wandering. _Were Marceline’s lips always that red and attractive? Wait was she wearing lipstick? Was that always there?_ She suddenly found herself unable to tear herself away from thinking about Marceline and her lips, her mind wandering towards various thoughts about how they’d feel and taste to kiss.

The thoughts bounced around in her head. They weren’t a stranger to Bonnibel and they’d only increased in recent months. She’d always discarded such thoughts. She thought to do so once again, but Marceline did tell her to be more confident. Plus kissing your best friend _was_ rather rebellious. Marceline’s advice seemed much more trustworthy in the light fuzz of a slightly tipsy brain, addled with the influence from her first taste of alcohol.

Bonnibel decided, and started moving towards Marceline, she carefully and slowly maneuvered herself, crawling closer to Marceline. Having been sitting rather close already, Marcelines eyes widened as she noticed Bonnie coming _much_ closer. Bonnibel moved forwards, placing her hands on either side of Marceline, and looked up. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Then all the confidence that was pushing her forward evaporated like water in the desert. She sat there, frozen, face inches away from Marceline’s, unable to move or come up with an explanation as to why she got so close. So she said the only thing she could.

“Uh, hi?”

Marceline stared at her. She swallowed. “Hey.”

She started to tumble out the first and worst excuse she could think of “Sorry I just, I thought you uh, had something on your um, face and I wanted to get it for you and, well I was just kinda tipsy so I though that, that-“ Bonnibel stopped at this point as she saw Marceline continued to stare at her with intensity. She started to panic internally. She’d messed things up, chosen the wrong time, she was stupid for even trying, what if Marceline thought she was weird, what if she didn’t want to talk to her again?

“You didn’t have to stop.” The words tumble out from Marceline’s mouth by near accident, barely above a whisper. Bonnibel was ripped from her panicked thoughts. The word echoed repeatedly through her head, an enticing invitation to do what she so often wished for when Marceline entered her thoughts.

Her heartbeat picked up again. Thumping in her chest constantly. Every beat deepening the desire to do what Marceline had asked her too. She moved in slowly, inching ever closer. It was an agonizing wait, at least until Marceline decided she’d waited enough and moved to meet Bonnie at a considerably faster speed.

The moment they kissed was electric. Bonnibel couldn’t think as to why she waited so long to get the confidence to do this. It was _definitely_ worth it, she was an idiot for not trying sooner. Electricity felt like it was coursing through her, but just as quickly as it came, it ended, the sensation faded to a dull tingling on her lips, a reminder of what had just occurred. 

It hadn’t been very long, but it had been everything Bonnibel had dreamed of. She looked at Marceline and her lips again. She _had_ been wearing lipstick. It’d been ruined by the kiss and become slightly smudged. Bonnibel thought she’d like to ruin Marceline’s lipstick more often. Preferably right now. She had to ask questions first though.

“So, what does this mean?” Bonnibel asks.

“That I should get you to skip study more often?” Marceline said with her typical grin.

“No! Well…maybe. Not important right now. I mean…how do you feel about me?” Bonnibel says unsure.

“Well, I kinda like you, in case it wasn’t obvious by what just happened.” Marceline says as if her question is rather stupid.

“Well obviously I feel the same but do you..” Bonnibel pauses. It’s a risk to ask, despite the fact she’s 99% sure Marceline will say yes, it’s not any less nerve wracking. Screw it. Confidence had done her well so far. “Do you want to go out with me?”

“Sure, but could we take things slow? Let’s just, see where this goes? If it works it works, if it doesn’t, still friends?” Marceline asks slightly unsure.

“You still want to be friends even if it doesn’t work?”

“Uh, duh, Bonnie you’re like, amazing like all of you is-“ She gestures to all of Bonnibel as if that explains her reasoning “-great. I’d be stupid to give it up just cause things don’t work out. Plus, who else would I mooch off to get my science grades up?” Marceline says the last part with added mirth.

Bonnibel smiles. “Thanks. And sure, let’s just..see how this goes.”

A silence set over them. Neither of them exactly knew what else to say. Bonnie _was_ going to suggest kissing again but her phone unfortunately started blaring an alarm to tell her that she needed to sleep. She sighs. “We’ve got to go Marceline, I have to get back and sleep before the test.”

“Sure I can’t do anything to convince you to stay a bit longer?” Marceline punctuates this with a rather unsubtle eyebrow wiggle.

“Marceline! No, you couldn’t.” She then decides to lean in and adds with as much of a sultry tone as she can manage “Maybe some other time though.” Marceline’s face turns a rather deep red, and she looks away shyly. Teasing still works. Good.

After Marceline recovers herself, she grabs her bag and they start walking back to Bonnie’s. After a short time of walking, Bonnie grabs Marceline’s hand and holds it. Marceline smiles at this. She definitely should get Bonnie to skip more study sessions.

\----

Marceline stands awkwardly outside the window, after helping Bonnibel up. Bonnie stares back at her, until Marceline asks “I did kinda you know, take a bit of the stuff from my dad so, can I stay the night to give him time to calm down?”

“Sure” Bonnibel says, without hesitation. Marceline climbs up, closing the window behind her after she gets in. Bonnie changes into bright pink pyjamas, while Marceline stares at the floor, suddenly finding the carpet immensely interesting. Bonnie gets into her bed, then looks at Marceline.

“Get in, I’m not having you sleep on the floor.” Bonnie says. Marceline take her jeans off for comfort, then crawls into bed, she hesitates for a bit, lying there awkwardly. Unsure of what to do exactly. When was the last time they slept in the same bed? It must’ve been ages. She lies there anxiously.

Suddenly everything seems so scary. She doesn’t want to mess things up, or weird Bonnie out, or make it feel like things are going too fast. She takes a risk however and gets the courage to wrap her arm around Bonnie’s waist, and cuddles her gently.

“Is this okay?” She asks quietly.

“Yes.” Bonnie replies. More than okay. Marceline moves forward a bit, cuddles her closer and they drift off to sleep together.

\----

The shrill sound of an alarm wakes her up. She rubs her eyes groggily, looking at the time. It snapped her awake instantly. School started in 15 minutes. She must’ve slept through all her others. She scrambled out of bed, which quickly awoke Marceline. She rushed to put on her clothes. Marceline looked at the time and seemed quite unconcerned. Bonnie didn’t stay to see if Marceline even got out of bed, she grabbed her bag, and ran to school, and to the test she’d studied so hard for.

Bonnibel still got a perfect score. She wouldn’t be telling Marceline though. She didn’t need any encouragement. Well. Maybe a bit of it wouldn’t hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, been working on this one for a bit. Been a bit of an effort to finish with uni going on. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always. 
> 
> Got a few other longer works of these two lovely gays coming up, in various states of completion, so keep an eye out for those, especially if you enjoy punk Marceline, since that'll be in the one that I'm focusing on. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!


End file.
